Talk:The White Skulls
This is just.... 1: You cannot just recruit marines from already active chapters. They would be considered traitors. 2: Chaplins would not be abbandoned if their thoughts were heretical, they'd be executed. 3: Emperor is a half alive corpse in a vegetative state. He can't gift someone a Land Raider. This is NCF to the core. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Your i wanna be a primarch charecter completely ruined this for you...not to mention that the chapter has nothing unique about them save that they somehow get away with recuiting traitors and kidnapping marines from other chapters but still get loved for it even after insulting the other chapters. so much so the emeperor stopped being a corpse perserved on a damn chair to give them what is perhaps the lamest thing he could give them considering he's going out of his harsh schedual of being dead and only giving them a land raider...why not a titan or hell the keys to the imperial palace...a land raider, something you can step on with a titan...i defend a number of thing or try to help but this...this is why DOW isn't good for the plot development of 40KPlaguenumber3 (talk) 19:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) What should I fix then, give examples?AncientNordicWarrior (talk) 19:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The ones we have posted. Imposter101 (talk) 19:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I mean, the base concept of this cannot work. This would have to be re-written from the ground up. Imposter101 (talk) 19:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) He could recruit other renegades, like-minds, radicals, etc into his company. For whatever ideology. I have similiar idea planned. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okey, I will fix all the problems in the next cople of days.AncientNordicWarrior (talk) 19:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) This could work as a group of renegades who still believe in the Emperor, but they would never be accepted in the Imperium. Also, I don't think article time lines can go past the 41.m. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okey this is the new begining or a part of it Founding The White Skulls was founded in The Twenty First Founding by Crozius Maximum on planet Netura. Crozius Maximum was a Chaplin in the 2th company of the Relictors when he and his men was send to fight the Ork on planet Honourum along with the Novamarines and The Doom Legion what do you think?AncientNordicWarrior (talk) 20:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't explain much. Also, he can't just found it. A Space marine chapter is created during a founding for a specific purpose. Imposter101 (talk) 20:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ok I fix thatAncientNordicWarrior (talk) 20:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Slight correction to that. Chapters are not founded for a specific purpose. that's a myth. Foundings occur when the Imperium is in need of extra military power. The Chapters themselves are created with the "purpose" of fighting the Imperium's enemies. Nothing more, nothing less. Sometimes they become particularly good at fighting a specific enemy, or get assinged by the Senatorum Imperialis to protect a particular area of space. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC) read the founding part and tell me if it´s better now.AncientNordicWarrior (talk) 21:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) There are several problems with this; 1: Imperial Ships can't land on a planet, they are constructed in space, and would fall apart upon entering the planets lower atmosphere. 2: Lack of supplies, they are about to engage a war with the Ork's. They would have to bring allot of supplies in order to properly campaign against them. 3: Spaxe marines can't really get tired or hungry that easily. Their bodies have been genetically modified to lessen the need for food and sleep. It's not going to effect them that much. 4: Even if the ship was able to land on the planet (it cant't) they would not be able to repair it, or have incredible difficulty and would take years to even make basic progress. 5: Space marines would not start to loose hope after 20 days. It's a planet. They'd barely explored it. Imposter101 (talk) 21:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) now then?AncientNordicWarrior (talk) 23:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC)